The times and trials of the VOCALOIDS
by LovelyVision
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on with your favorite virtual singers? How they may live their lives? Read to learn about their personally hilarious events!    Rated T 'cause I feel like it...
1. Bathroom Break

Bathroom Break

"Len!" Little Rin Kagamine called from her bedroom, holding her white bow in her small hand. She waited for him to call back, but after a few minutes of no response Rin became impatient. She walked down the hallway, her bare feet padding on the wooden floorboards. "Len? Where are you?" The long pause worried her and she clutched her bow tightly, eyes wide with concern. Rin ran from the living room into the kitchen, expecting to see her brother munching on a banana or sitting at the counter, but was disappointed. Then she went to the back of the house, opening the sliding door to the wide backyard that they both play in, only see no one there. Rin whimpered and fiddled with her bow, her big cerulean orbs filling up with frightened tears.

She's never been left alone before, or ever wanted to be. But worst of all, she's never been without Len.

The steps behind her made the teary six-year-old turn around. Once she saw her brother from across the room, Rin ran to him, tackling him into an embrace.

Len was knocked over, his sister hugging around his waist tightly as he lay on the tile floor of the kitchen, half dazed.

"Wha-?" He propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at Rin. She sniffled and buried her face in his shirt, hugging him even tighter. "What's wrong? What happened?" Len tried to see her face, alarmed immediately.

"You left me!" She cried, sitting back on her knees.

"Huh?" Len furrowed his brow, confused. Rin wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and showed him the bow.

"You said you were going to help me put my bow in, but then you left and I was alone." Rin narrowed her eyes at him, stubbornly blaming him without saying anything. Len took the bow and fastened it on the top of his sister's head.

"I was in the bathroom silly." He said and laughed, as Rin turned red.


	2. The Walk Around

The Walk Around

Everyone in the building was avoiding Miku today, unless they wanted to be impaled with a leek. She was having a rough day with having her recording session pushed back and all. Unfortunately, Len doesn't approve of bad attitudes.

The 14-year-old boy strutted over to his twin's side, a half-peeled banana in his hand. He watched peculiarly as Rin nervously glanced over her shoulder then craned her neck to see over the staff members in the Yamaha Production Building. Stuffing the rest of his banana into his mouth, Len finally let his curiosity get the best of him.

"Why are you so jumpy?" He asked through chewing. Rin looked at him, her bothered expression undoubtedly sincere, making Len on edge a bit.

"It's Miku." She whispered, still throwing glimpses over her shoulder. "She's so upset for some reason that she whacked me when I asked how her day was!" Rin showed him her arm. The red outline of a leek seemed to be stinging out against her pale skin, making Len wince and touch his right arm as if he was struck too.

"Where is she?" Len asked, looking around, his eyes narrowed. Nobody hits his sister and gets away with it! Rin noticed and grabbed the tops of his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Len! She'll murder you!" Rin cried. Len dramatically looked away like he was in an anime show or something.

"That'll be a risk I'm willing to take." He said, putting as much drama into his words like his pose. Pulling away from his sister, Len walked off, still not sure where Miku really is. This building suddenly got much bigger to the little Kagamine.


	3. The Scarf

The Scarf

Miku smiled to herself as she finished scooping the ice cream on the waffle cone. She began humming _Melt _to herself as she walked up to his room, knocking lightly on the closed door.

"Come in!" He called from inside.

"Kaito-san, look what I got." Miku said in a singsong voice while opening the door. Kaito looked over from his desk just barely before his eyes fell upon the beloved treat. Miku laughed and walked over to him, holding out the ice cream, but before Kaito could grab it the top scoop wobbled forward. With a splat, it landed.

No one has seen Kaito this depressed since the incident last year with the road roller.


	4. Otakus Are Rabid

Otakus Are Rabid

Akita Neru browsed the shelves of the record store dully, fingering over the newest releases. The store door's bell rang as a few girls entered, talking with each other. Neru hid on the other side of the shelf and peeked through the CDs, hoping they wouldn't recognize her.

"New releases!" One of them pointed at the shelf. Neru silently cursed herself for picking _this _shelf and crouched down, trying to hide.

"This one is the new Hatsune-mix!" Another exclaimed. Neru rolled her eyes. It's always, Miku, Miku, Miku, but never Neru. Why don't people see that Neru is _so_ much better than that teal halfwit? Letting out an aggravated huff, Neru stomped up, frowning.

"Why don't you guys get some good taste in music?" Neru snapped, obviously upset. The three girls looked over in shock and then let out a chorus of screams, making Neru stumble back into a nearby by shelf.

"Oh my gosh, y-you're Akita Neru!" One of them pointed.

"I have ALL your albums!"

"Your favorite color is yellow, right? Cause it's mine too!"

"Are you going to have a concert soon?"

"I'll be in the front row for sure!"

"Uh…yeah" Neru replied, edging towards the door. The girls scooted closer, their faces eager. "Listen, I'm glad you're fans, but I-I gotta go." Neru bolted out of there, not bothering to say sorry to the guy she ran into on her way out.

"…Otakus." Neru shivered slightly when she slowed down her pace, creeped out enough for today.


	5. No way! Pairings

"No way" pairings

"NO WAY!" Rin cried from her desk's computer. She flopped back in her orange wheelie chair and spun around once, trying get rid of some anger in a non-road roller solution. Hearing the outburst from downstairs, Miku and Len both stopped cooking dinner and poked their heads into Rin's room to see what was up.

"Uh, Rin?" Len cautiously said, pushing her door fully open to let Kaito and Luka see too. "Is everything…okay?" Rin was quiet and hunched over her keyboard, typing furiously, eyes shaded by the computer's glare. Len walked further into his sister's room, everyone else following him in a tight line. He looked over his shoulder to receive nods and gestures to keep talking, making him gulp nervously. "Did someone trash talk our songs?" Len pressed, sweating a bit from no reply. Rin finished her typing and straightened her back, clicking send in the top right corner of the computer's web page. Len reached to put a hand on the back of the orange office chair, but Rin already spun around and made him (and everyone behind him) jump back. Rin looked pleasant, possibly content, not at all upset by anything.

"I was browsing the fanfiction pages." Rin said, her tone normal and controlled. Len gulped yet again and itched the side of his head.

"A-and?" Len's voice broke slightly, knowing this couldn't end well. Rin took in a breath and smoothed out her top, then looked back over at her former Vocaloids. Everyone was watching Rin closely, ready to run if she told Len to start up the road roller or give the first uppercut to her twin in a fit of blind rage.

"I was reading a story about me and you, Len, and it was a romantic pairing, ya know? But I didn't notice until now." Rin explained carefully and calmly. "I was so creeped out by it that I went to that person's account on the website and saw that they had an E-mail address listed so people could contact them." Len began to pace backwards as Rin got out of her chair and walk towards him. The others parted a V for Len to back to the door and watched the two twins closely. "Wanna know the reason _why _this story freaked me out?" Rin smiled, almost evilly. Len shook his head no vigorously. "I'm gonna tell you anyway, it was because it followed yesterday _perfectly _to the last sentence. And then I realized that the E-mail address was no other, than YOURS!" Rin snatched Len by his tie before he could bolt out the door, bringing his face dangerously close to her own. She narrowed her eyes at him for a few long seconds and Len paled, knowing that this was going to end badly for sure.

"B-but I didn't-" Len was cut off by Rin. Her lips were over his mouth in seconds. He felt his eyes widen as much as they could go and saw that everyone else was like that too. Noticing that everyone was watching them, Len turned a brilliant shade of red and began to sweat a bit. Once Rin pulled away, she smiled sweetly at her twin's embarrassment.

"If you wanted to kiss me, all you had to do is ask instead of writing a perverted fanfiction!" Rin giggled, punching his arm quite hard. Len just nodded, to lost for words and watched her white bow bounce out of the room as if nothing happened.

"KAITO!" Len shouted in a fit of rage, running to tackle the laughing, blue haired man as he ran out. Miku and Luka sighed as they heard a huge crash from downstairs. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Another crash.

"What's wrong Lenny!~" Kaito chuckled and there was a loud thump.

Silence.

Miku and Luka exchanged looks and rushed down. They saw a passed out Kaito and a cowering Len, both of them at Meiko's feet.


End file.
